


Imagine being the center of a Fili and Kili sandwich

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Imagine being the center of a Fili and Kili sandwich

“I’m still freezing.” You whimpered shivering in the dark, soaked head to toe from the thunderstorm. Well not actually a thunderstorm, according to Balin, but a thunder battle. As if the trolls weren’t bad enough. You narrowly escaped a stone giant battle that was just as terrifying. At least that was all behind you now. You sighed, wishing Thorin would have let Gloin build that fire. 

 

“It’s alright Y/N. We’ll keep you warm.” Fili whispered in your ear as he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you in closer. The warmth of his body slowly crept into yours. You snuggled between the two youngest Durins. Fili and Kili made it a habit that you sleep between them, for safety purposes, they told you. You were the youngest and as they teased the weakest. So you needed their protection. Not that you were complaining. It was nice being the center of a Fili and Kili sandwich. 

 

Kili lazily opened his eyes and smiled. He scooted closer to you. “We’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you don’t freeze to death.” He winked at you. Kili enveloped his hands around yours, warming them. He smiled at you again before closing his eyes. 

 

Fili chuckled behind you. “Exactly Y/N, whatever it takes.”

 

After a few minutes you moved your legs to get more comfortable. That’s when you felt something underneath you. Small hard pebbles littered the cave floor. You thought you removed them all before lying down but it seems you missed one. You started to wriggle around trying to find the rock and remove it. 

 

“Y/N, please stop wiggling like that.” Fili said from behind you.

 

“Sorry, I’m trying to get this blasted rock out. By the way, do you have a knife on your belt? It’s poking my backside. Honestly Fi, how many knives do you have on you?” You asked Fili. 

 

He was quiet for a few moments. “It’s not my knife.” He finally answered. 

 

“Whatever it is can you move it, it’s hard and jabbing me…” You stopped, realizing exactly what was poking you. An intense heat blazed up your neck to your face. 

 

Kili’s eyes shot open. He looked right at you, grinning ear to ear. “Then what is it brother?” He asked innocently. 

 

“Shut it Kili.” Fili growled, burying his face in your hair. 

 

“Is it a stick? A twig perhaps? It couldn’t possibly be a branch, that’s much too large.” Kili laughed. 

 

Fili propped himself up on his elbow to glare at his brother. “Shut. It.”

 

Tears were trickling down Kili’s face now. He was desperately trying to be quiet as he convulsed with laughter. Fili looked down at you. “I am sorry Y/N. I didn’t meant to, well…”

 

“Stab you with his massive sword.” His brother finished for him. 

 

“Kili!” Fili yelled through clenched teeth. 

 

And that was it, you couldn’t hold it in anymore. You tried to cover your mouth with your hands as a barrage of giggles left your body. 

 

“Alright, alright you two. That’s quite enough.” You ordered. “Kili roll over and go to sleep.”

 

“I don’t think I can. There’s some kind of giant snake monster in here, jabbing dwarves in the back. I’m frightened Y/N.” He joked as he rolled over, his back to you. He looked back over his shoulder at Fili. “That thing better not come anywhere near me.” 

 

Fili just groaned as he laid back down behind you. Grumbling something about smothering Kili in his sleep. 

 

“Shush.” You told Kili. You rolled over to face Fili. He barely looked at you, obviously still embarrassed. You gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him on his nose. “Goodnight my prince. And do try to keep that pork sword away from me. Thank you very much.” 

 

The three of you erupted into laughter, so much so, that you woke Thorin. It’s never a good thing when you wake Thorin. He told you all to go to sleep in the only way Thorin knew how. Harsh and disapprovingly. Fili draped his arm over you and you draped yours over Kili. Drifting off to sleep, you dreamt of peaceful days inside the halls of Erebor. Everything was perfect, until the floor gave way beneath you. And you found yourself tumbling down into the darkness.


End file.
